


The Mirror

by Hp_fan_extreme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hp_fan_extreme/pseuds/Hp_fan_extreme
Summary: Draco gave up on trying to sleep and goes for a walk.





	The Mirror

It had been around three hours since Draco had heard the initial snores of his roommates tell him they were asleep. And it had been around six months since the Battle of Hogwarts. Six months since he had seen his father be taken to Azkaban in the dead of night. Six months since Crabbe had died. Six months since his mother had taken him in and finally given him the motherly love he was so deprived of. Six months since he'd faced his fear of stepping down and apologizing, and made long due amendments with Harry Potter and his allies.

Draco sat up, exhausted from his thoughts. He felt for his wand on his bedside table.

"Lumos," he whispered, and, using the light of his wand, made his way up and down the stairs to the common room. He sat in front of the fire, cross legged, a position which he rarely assumed, and thought. He thought back to his first meeting with Harry Potter. It was the most pivotal friendship he could have made.

 _"It's true then," Draco announced to the crowd, "what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Whispers tore through the first years._ Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?

 _Draco stepped up to the black haired boy._ He looks just like the photos, _Draco thought._

_"This is Crabbe, and Goyle," he said, stepping up to the next step and faced Harry. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy next to him scoffed. Draco turned to face the redhead._

_"Think my name's funny do you?" Draco said harshly. He turned back to Harry, watching the boy intently. He jeered at the Weasley boy a little more._ Influence him, make him understand that the Malfoy's are a family you should associated yourself with. That's what Father always says, _thought Draco._

_"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," came Harry's equally demeaning answer. The entire crowd was silent, not wanting to miss a duel between two of the Wizarding World's most well known names. Draco narrowed his eyes, sneering at Harry. If he didn't want friendship, then fine. He'd make his life hell instead._

Draco sat still be the fire, watching the scene play out in the flames. He wished he could turn back time and re-play the whole introduction. He wished he could have another chance. Of course, he had apologized after the Battle and Harry had accepted, but it wasn't enough.

_By the end of first year, Draco had developed some sort of intense feeling for Harry. He was twelve, so what could he do? He'd never say, especially when he wasn't sure. He'd spent the year jibing at the boy and his friends, making huge attempt to be noticed, but also to show Harry he'd made the wrong decision for turning down Draco's friendship._

_"Hey, Potter! I heard you got chosen as Seeker for Gryffindor? Was it because their team is so bad they wanted to get some big names so people actually cheered for them?"_

_Of course, Draco had still  gone to watch, to see the result of the game himself, and tried his hardest not to cheer for Potter as he flew around the stadium. When Harry's broom started to jerk, throwing him off, Draco had felt an irrational feeling of dread. But it all disappeared when Harry had come crashing down to the ground, and spat out the snitch._

_"Got a little hungry, Potter?" jeered Draco. "I think you should learn the rule of Quidditch before you play it, don't you?"_

_And so it carried on. Draco would smother any kind feelings of happiness or concern with hatred and a cover of amusement, like he had no care whether Harry lived or died. But deep down, it was all jealousy. Draco wanted a part of Harry's life. No, he wanted to_ be _a part of it. But it was impossible._

Draco stood up, tired of sitting still. He knew the rules well enough, but he didn't care about those. He never had. Before it was because he thought was above them, too good for them. But now, it was impossible. Dreams were nightmares for Draco; sleep only brought on memories of spells flashing around him, his friends and foes alike falling dead. Hagrid's looming figure, violently shaking with tears, walking up, carrying a fragile, broken body, standing next to the Dark Lord's army. Draco's heart screamed, and it took all his effort not to scream out loud. The silence had been the most deafening of shouts, and it was all Draco could do not to kneel to it.

Draco paced around, feeling constrained in the common room, no matter how large it was. He grabbed his wand and looked around for anyone watching him. The coast was clear and Draco snuck out. He had no path decided, but allowed his feet to take him where they wished, not caring whether he was caught or not. He found himself wandering through an unknown corridor, possibly near the library, as he could hear shuffling and the clicking of heels of Madam Pince sorting the shelves. Draco pushed open the door, extinguishing his wand at the same time. The door was stiff, unopened for years. A mirror stood at the back of the room, half hidden in the shadows. Draco had no care for looking at himself, but something about mirror drew him in. He walked up, conscious of the magical energy pulsing around him.

Draco gasped. He looked different. Older, cleaner, happier. He was dressed in black formal robes, his eyes sparkling happily, a sight he'd never seen in any mirror. The spark he'd seen in his eyes was always malice. On his hand, a ring glinted - he was getting married. The scene shifted slightly, and Draco was now dressed much more casually. A hand rested on his shoulder, a matching ring on the ring finger. Instinctively, Draco put a hand to his shoulder, but nothing was there. A shadow seemed to step out of the mirrors depths to join Draco.

Draco wanted to scream. He wanted to shout at his heart for being so shallow. _He hates you! Why him?_

The raven haired man next to him made Draco's heart simultaneously jump and crush itself. Harry Potter's green eyes pierced Draco's grey ones, and though Draco could feel the tears on his face, the image in the mirror smiled, finally happy.

"What do you see?" a voice asked from behind him, causing Draco to jump and fling out his wand. The boy behind him threw up his hands, his green eyes surprised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was curious."

Both boys lowered their hands.

"Oh, Potter. I thought it was someone important," joked Draco.

"You don't stop do you?" Harry smiled slightly, before frowning. "Are you...are you crying?"

Draco wiped his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Just me being stupid."

He looked into Harry's eyes, the same green he'd seen so many times before. A thousand memories swam in front of Draco's eyes.

_"Perfect Potter!" he mimicked the other students. "With his scar, and his broom and ugh!" Draco groaned. "Why is he so loved?"_

_"You've asked me the same question at least eight times already, Draco," Lucius said, not taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were in love with him."_

_"What a thought!" said Draco. That was most certainly wrong. He was merely slightly obsessed._

His mind fast forwarded to the next year.

_"Hey, Potter! Is it true you fainted? What a weakling," jeered Draco._

_"Shove off, Malfoy," Weasley said, sneering at him._

_In Hagrid's first class, Draco watched in awe with the rest of the class as Harry approached Buckbeak, and in wonder as they flew around the grounds. If Potter could do it, then everyone could. And in return for thinking that, Draco was left with a wounded arm._

In fourth year, he remembered sitting on the edge of his seat as Harry competed in each task, just narrowly missing death each time. He remembered the pang of jealousy he felt when the article about him and Granger came out, and later seeing him with one of the Patil twins at the ball. In fifth year, Draco finally gave up. He'd had enough of being jealous of Harry Potter. He was going to make a name for himself, as Harry's enemy. He followed his father's footsteps, following the Dark Lord, partially against his will, partially because of his wish for revenge.

And of course, the most memorable part of sixth year.

_Draco splashed another handful of water on his face, gripping the edge of the basin. He was thin, thinner than he'd ever been. Paler than the ghosts, more broken than the mirror he stared into now._

_"You cannot love him! You cannot do this to yourself!" he thought to himself. "You've destroyed yourself enough. No more."_

_The fight that ensued left Draco physically and mentally broken, shattered from the tension he'd been under. All because of Harry Freaking Potter._

Draco met Harry's eyes. They were concerned, not something Draco had seen directed at him before. Harry stepped towards him. He was shorter than Draco, but he had a more authoritative aura now, which had been stripped from Draco.

"I know we've had our differences, Malfoy," he began.

"I tried to kill you!" spat out Draco, not wanting sympathy he didn't deserve.

"And I nearly killed you," reasoned Harry, "which basically leaves us even. What did you see?"

Draco thought of a lie, something he was very good at. "My...my parents. My father, my mother, together. Not a torn family, like we became, but what we were before...Voldemort rose back to power."

The name Voldemort rang around them like a bell.

"I see my parents, too. Alive, well, happy. But sometimes I also see a family of my own," Harry said, almost wistfully. "The mirror shows us our deepest desires, you know? Mine hasn't changed much from when I was in first year."

Draco turned back to the mirror, and his reflection, the older and happier version of him, smiled back and nodded.

"I saw you as well."

Silence. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but he said nothing to convey disgust or annoyance.

"Me? Alive, or dead, or...?"

"Alive. And -" Draco didn't want to finish the sentence, but the confusion on Harry's face pushed him ahead. "And married. To me."

Draco wanted to faint. Or die. He couldn't quite tell which, but he knew he'd rather relive getting attacked by Buckbeak than be hear.

"I-I-" Harry stuttered. "Wait, what?"

"I've been in love with you since...I don't even know when. I didn't know what to do, " Draco's voice cracked, and he blinked back his tears. But he couldn't hold back his words and they gushed out of him. "I couldn't show it, I had a reputation to uphold, and my father...well, if he knew, then I don't think I'd even be here telling you." Draco took a deep breath, looking away.

Fingers on his chin, warm and gentle, pulled his face back to face Harry. Draco fixed his eyes on the ground, ashamed, but of what he didn't even know. Two hands framed his face, the thumbs wiping his tears. Draco shut his eyes, grasping one hand with his own. Harry's hands pulled Draco's face down, gently, letting their instincts take control. Their lips met, soft and slow, experimenting with what felt good. Harry's lips were soft against Draco's, and they melted into it. Draco left Harry's hand and tangled it in his hair instead, taking control. He tilted Harry's face up, biting cautiously at his bottom lip, and Harry opened up with a small groan. Draco wanted to etch this feeling into his mind. It wasn't that he'd never kissed anyone before, he had. But something about finally kissing the one person on his mind since he entered Hogwarts made him want to remember this one kiss for the rest of his life.

They broke apart, breathing hard, red spreading across both their cheeks in pleasure and surprise.

"Did we just..." Harry trailed off, not needing to finish his sentence. Draco nodded, trying not to grin like a madman.

"I think so."

"It was...nice."

"Nice, Potter? I think we did better than that." Humour tinged Draco's voice, as he turned back to the mirror. But nothing happened. The reflection stayed exactly the same, the two of them, blushing red, happy and partially entangled. This was Draco's deepest desire: being happy, with Harry Potter by his side, and with no one to tell them that they were wrong.

This was Draco's wish. And for once in his life, Draco's wish had come true.


End file.
